


Mélodies oubliées

by Yunaeris



Category: Lost Song (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaeris/pseuds/Yunaeris
Summary: Douze fragments de la vie d'une fille qui renonça au monde.





	1. Naissance

_Il était une fois, une Déesse qui aimait les humains. Ils étaient sa création et, même si elle s'était depuis longtemps retirée de l'autre côté de la mort, elle veillait toujours sur eux._

 

_Elle aimait tellement les humains que parfois, elle leur accordait même sa bénédiction._

 

_La Déesse offrit un jour ses yeux à une jeune fille, lui accordant le don de voyance, mais cela est une autre histoire._

 

_Dans cette présente histoire, elle fit don de sa voix à une autre jeune fille. Elle la choisit parmi les âmes des humains, toutes plus lumineuses les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait rien qui différenciait celle-ci du reste, mais la Déesse savait que la fille aurait un cœur d'une grande bonté. Le monde pouvait être un endroit effrayant et douloureux, et les Hommes avaient grand besoin de réconfort et de protection. Aussi, quand la demoiselle vint au monde, la Déesse se pencha au-dessus de son berceau et dit : « A toi, petite fille qui grandira bien vite, je t'offre ma voix. Que tes mélodies puissent faire fleurir le monde et grandir l'espoir dans le cœur des humains. » La fille ainsi bénie par la Déesse ne serait pas une humaine comme les autres : elle serait destinée à faire de grandes choses et apporter bonheur et prospérité à qui l'entourait._

 

_La Déesse voulait bien faire, dans sa grande bonté, mais elle avait sous-estimé l'ombre qui se dissimulait dans le cœur des Humains. Son don, comme l'avait été le précédent, fut aussi pour cette jeune fille une malédiction._

 

_A l'image de la déesse endormie, celle-ci allait découvrir la réalité de ce monde et des cœurs qui y vivaient._

 

_Tout comme elle avait un fragment de la Déesse en elle, la jeune fille était une partie d'elle. Elle pouvait aimer avec autant de force qu'une Déesse, souhaiter le bonheur de tous et diffuser l'espoir..._

 

… _mais elle pouvait aussi connaître un désespoir tout aussi profond, un désespoir qui vivrait autour d'elle et influencerait le destin du monde._

 

 


	2. Mortalité

**Chapitre publié le 23 décembre 2018.**

 

Finis raffermit ses mains autour de sa gobelet de café en carton. La chaleur transperçait ce dernier, réchauffant le bout de ses doigts encore frigorifiés par l'hiver glacial qui s'était emparé de la ville. Comme c'était bon, songea-t-elle. Elle plongea son regard au-delà de la vitre à sa gauche, dans la nuit noire et glacée, et soudainement fut contente d'être là, assise dans la chaleur et la lumière de ce café, à regarder passer les quelques citadins dans la rue, qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux, la tête basse enfouie dans leur écharpe, les mains dans les profondeurs de leur épais manteau aux couleurs ternes, leurs bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige crissante sur le trottoir.

 

Elle tâta discrètement la manche de son manteau, posé sur le siège d'à côté : toujours aussi humide. Mais il avait cessé de neiger. Dommage. Elle aimait le contact des flocons sur ses cheveux.

 

Elle avala une gorgée de café fumant et retint une grimace. Trop amer. Elle tendit la main vers les morceaux de sucre emballés dans du papier brun que la serveuse avait amenés avec sa tasse.

 

La jeune fille promena tranquillement son regard sur le café. Il était plutôt plein, par des étudiants et des lycéens, et des hommes et des femmes qui venaient prendre un verre et se réchauffer en rentrant du travail. Heureusement, c'était aussi un petit café : peu de monde s'y arrêtait donc, et il n'y avait pas trop de vacarme. Des guirlandes colorées étaient accrochées au-dessus du comptoir, scintillant doucement sous la lumière des lampes, et elle se rappela une fois de plus que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient.

 

Dommage qu'elle n'ait personne avec qui les fêter... Elle soupira.

 

« Hé, Finis, tu rêves à quoi ? »

 

Finis revint sur terre, ramenant le regard sur les deux filles installées en face d'elle. Elle les avait laissées papoter depuis quelques minutes, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter avec ses camarades...

 

Ah, comment s'appelaient-elles déjà ? Elle avait toujours autant de mal à distinguer les gens, ou se rappeler de leur nom.

 

Oh, elle avait honte. Et dire que ces filles, qui ne la connaissaient même pas, l'avait attendue à la fin du cours de cette fin d'après-midi pour lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre quelque part pour se réchauffer... Qu'elles étaient gentilles !

 

Elles étaient assez semblables, avec leur visage un peu poupon et leur uniforme de l'université, mais l'une avait des cheveux châtains coiffés en deux couettes basses et l'autre était blonde, laissant ses cheveux cascader en douces vagues jusqu'à sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle les avait parfois entraperçues installées ensemble dans les amphithéâtres, souvent en train de pianoter sur leur téléphone au lieu de suivre les cours.

 

« Rien de très intéressant, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire aimable. Je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez insisté pour que je vous accompagne. On ne se connaît même pas, sans vouloir me montrer malpolie.

 

-Bah c'est juste qu'on te voit toujours toute seule, répondit la fille aux couettes sans lâcher des yeux son propre téléphone, laissant son café se refroidir. Tu restes dans ton coin, tu étudies, et puis tu repars chez toi. Alors Lynna et moi on s'est dit que ça te ferait du bien, histoire qu'on apprenne à se connaître un peu. »

 

Ah, la blonde s'appelait donc Lynna. Finis hocha la tête.

 

« C'est très gentil de votre part.

 

-Allons ne sois pas comme ça, tu vas nous faire rougir ! C'est normal après tout. »

 

La demoiselle aux couettes reposa son téléphone et porta son gobelet de café à ses lèvres.

 

« Alors, Finis, parle-nous un peu de toi.

 

-Euh hé bien... »

 

Elle ne sut que répondre et se sentit bien sotte face aux deux filles qui la regardaient avec insistance. Elle finit par hausser les épaules avec un sourire détendu.

 

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous aimeriez savoir sur moi, dit-elle. Je suis une fille comme les autres, vous savez.

 

-Justement ! Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ? Tu ne passes pas tout ton temps à la fac, quand même ! rit la dénommée Lynna.

 

-Ce n'est pas très passionnant...

 

-Et alors ? C'est pas grave !

 

-Te gêne pas avec nous, intervint la demoiselle aux couettes.

 

-Surtout pas avec elle, renchérit la blonde avec un coup de coude vers sa voisine. Elle ne mord pas, je t'assure. »

 

Les deux filles rirent, et Finis sourit, se sentant un peu seule.

 

-J'étudie, précisa-t-elle alors, se décidant finalement à répondre à leur question.

 

-Hein ? » Les deux filles la regardèrent.

 

« J'étudie, je révise mes cours, précisa-t-elle. On a tellement de devoirs. »

 

La blondinette eut un geste impatient de la main tandis que sa copine tendait à nouveau la main vers son gobelet de café, l'air un peu plus morose.

 

« Oui d'accord mais à part ça ? Tu regardes quoi comme série ? Tu joues aux jeux vidéo ? Tu … je sais pas, moi, tu as un blog sur Internet ? Tu fais du théâtre ? Comment tu t'occupes ? »

 

Oh, Finis se dit qu'elles devaient la trouver bien ennuyante. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, vraiment. Sa vie était des plus banales.

 

« Hé bien, le matin, je me lève, je fais ma toilette, je m'habille, je mange un peu, résuma-t-elle. Je relis les cours de la journée avant de partir. Et le soir, je fais mes devoirs et je trie mes cours, je lis les ouvrages des bibliographies qu'on nous a remises et euh... Après, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Et le week-end, en général, je le passe à étudier... Mais parfois je vais me promener. Vous connaissez la promenade qui longe le fleuve ? Elle est très agréable quand il fait beau. »

 

Soupirant, la demoiselle aux couettes retourna à son téléphone.

 

« Ça a l'air d'un ennui mortel, gémit-elle à mi-voix. Je pourrais pas vivre comme ça.

 

-J'espère que tes parents te mettent pas trop la pression pour que tu réussisses tes études, murmura Lynna, la mine inquiète.

 

-Enfin, ça veut dire qu'on pourra toujours te demander quand on ne comprend pas les cours, je suppose.

 

-C'est-à-dire tout le temps pour toi ? » répliqua Lynna avec un regard malicieux, auquel sa copine répondit par une tape gentille sur son avant-bras.

 

Une frappe modérée mais Finis était contente que Lynna, qui était assise juste en face d'elle, ne tienne pas son gobelet aux trois quarts plein dans ses mains à ce moment.

 

« J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a raconté pendant deux heures tout à l'heure, continua miss aux couettes – oh, elle aimerait désespérément saisir son nom. Vous avez compris, vous ? » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers elles.

 

Lynna risqua un sourire peu assuré.

 

« Euh, la gravitation des étoiles autour de la Terre ?

 

-La quoi ? répéta miss couettes en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Non, je crois que c'est pas ça. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il a parlé de la Grande Lune, qui se rapprocherait de plus en plus. » Elle fit mine de frissonner. « Brr, ça fait peur quand on y pense !

 

-Ah ouais, fit miss couettes d'un ton ne masquant pas son manque d'intérêt. Il a pas dit qu'un célèbre astronome ou j'sais pas qui allait venir faire un expo dessus bientôt ?

 

-Si ! Finalement, tu écoutais !

 

-A peine. Tu veux voir mes notes ? Les voilà. » Elle glissa une simple feuille blanche dans sa direction et les deux filles explosèrent de rire.

 

« M. Mooder a basé son cours sur les corps célestes en orbite autour de la Terre, expliqua doucement Finis, attirant de nouveau l'attention des deux filles sur elle. La Petite Lune et la Grande Lune en sont les plus notables. La Grande Lune est cinquante fois plus grosse que la Petite Lune, mais elle est aussi beaucoup plus éloignée. Il est vrai que des études récentes ont montré qu'elle se rapprochait au fil des siècles, mais le rapprochement est si lent qu'on ne verra rien de notre vivant. »

 

Les deux filles la fixèrent.

 

« Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai choisi cette filière, au fait », ronchonna miss couettes en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone, et Lynna grimaça.

 

Finis s'interrogea sur leur réaction. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait rien de compliqué. Peut-être avaient-elles raison et auraient-elles dû choisir une autre formation.

 

« Tu t'intéresses aux étoiles alors ? » s'enquit Lynna, tentant de nouveau de lui faire la conversation. Indifférente à sa voisine qui venait de lui chiper son dernier morceau de sucre pour l'avaler tout rond, elle continua : « Tu as les meilleures notes en astronomie. Tu veux être astronome, plus tard ? Moi je voulais juste partir dans l'espace, mais on m'a dit que c'était pas aussi simple. »

 

Finis lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

 

« Je ne sais pas... Je me suis toujours intéressée aux étoiles, c'est vrai. Et ces cours sont vraiment passionnants. » Miss couettes pouffa dans son écharpe et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « parle pour toi », mais Finis ne se laissa pas démonter. « Le ciel est si mystérieux ! J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attire, depuis que je suis toute petite. Comme si j'attendais que quelque chose s'en échappe... Comme s'il contenait tous les mystères de l'univers, attendant d'être résolus. Vous ne connaissez pas cette sensation ? »

 

Lynna secoua lentement la tête en faisant la moue, et miss couettes abattit soudainement sa main sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

 

« Assez parlé des cours ! J'en peux plus, je les entends déjà toute la journée, maintenant ça suffit ! On peut pas parler de quelque chose de vraiment intéressant !

 

-Comme euh... hasarda Finis.

 

-A ton avis ? Regarde autour de toi. »

 

Finis parcourut naïvement les environs du regard, mais rien à faire : c'était toujours le même bar, un nid de lumière dans l'obscurité et la froideur des rues extérieures, comblé par le murmure de conversations environnantes auquel se mêlaient des cliquetis de verres et le bruit de pas sur du parquet lustré, et le doux ronronnement de la machine à café. Une bouffée d'air froid vint l'effleurer quand un couple poussa la porte, de la neige sur les épaules.

 

Lynna soupira et pointa du doigt la guirlande qui courait au-dessus du comptoir.

 

« Les fêtes de fin d'année, voyons. C'est de ça que tu parles, n'est-ce pas ?

 

-Évidemment que c'est de ça que je parle. Quoi d'autre ? Je sais pas vous, dit-elle lentement, un sourire venant égayer son visage, mais moi j'ai hâte d'être en vacances ! Plus que trois semaines ! Vous allez faire quoi, les filles ?

 

-Oooph, mes parents voudraient que je rentre, répliqua Lynna, l'air soudainement moins enthousiaste, mais je n'ai pas trop envie personnellement. Les fêtes en famille, c'est ennuyeux à mourir.

 

-Ça je comprends ! Juste à l'idée de revoir ma grande sœur grr... Et toi, Finis, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

 

Finis hésita.

 

« Non...

 

-La vache, comme elle a hésité en disant ça ! Tu dois pas t'entendre bien avec ta famille, toi, hein, ricana miss couettes vers laquelle Lynna décocha un regard désapprobateur. Mais sinon, tu vas faire quoi ces vacances ! Et interdit de dire que tu vas étudier ! » ajouta-t-elle férocement quand Finis ouvrit la bouche.

 

Finis demeura un instant interdite puis ébaucha un sourire.

 

« Je suppose que je peux bien faire une pause de temps en temps.

 

-Bien dit !

 

-Mais à vrai dire, je n'avais rien de prévu...

 

-Oh, alors c'est parfait ! »

 

Miss couettes se tourna vers Lynna.

 

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais prévu de faire une fête avec les copines le soir de Noël ? Pourquoi pas la faire tous ensemble alors ?

 

-Ça dépend... fit Lynna qui semblait peu enthousiaste. Y aura qui comme copine ?

 

-Oh, les filles du groupe de TD, tu sais bien... Eri, Sakura, Ai...

 

-Y aura Rei ?

 

-Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça alors que j'invitais toutes les autres...

 

-Hmmph, laisse tomber.

 

-Lynna ! Tu peux pas me faire ça... !

 

-Y aura des garçons ? répliqua la blondinette, tapotant avec un faux dédain sur son téléphone.

 

-J'voulais juste une soirée entre filles, mais pourquoi pas », soupira sa copine.

 

Finis observait leur échange avec intérêt, sirotant le fond de son gobelet de café, quand Lynna leva les yeux vers elle.

 

« Alors, Finis, tu viendras, hein ? Non, ne dis rien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement quand Finis ouvrit machinalement la bouche. Ça va être les vacances. T'auras rien à faire, alors je vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais pas... »

 

Finis la considéra pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant comment rejeter son offre sans la blesser.

 

« Lynna... » commença-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever sa tête à miss couettes. Les deux filles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis éclatèrent de rire.

 

« Ah, excuse-moi ! s'écria Lynna avec un geste insouciant de la main. C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas présentées. J'aurais dû savoir que tu connaissais pas nos noms. »

 

Finis resta silencieuse.

 

« Je m'appelle Marylynna, continua-t-elle, mais je n'aime pas trop mon nom en fait, alors mes amies proches m'appellent Lynna ! Et elle, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille aux couettes qui la regardait d'un air moqueur, c'est Makoto.

 

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir parlé aussi familièrement ! »

 

Mortifiée, Finis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais « Lynna » se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 

« C'est rien, tu sais. Tu peux m'appeler Lynna, si tu veux, ou Marylynna. Je m'en fiche.

 

-Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, reprit Makoto, on a toujours pas décidé. On fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Hors de question de rester cloîtrées chez nous à regarder des séries, je te le dis tout de suite. »

 

Finis ne participa que de façon très modérée à la discussion qui s'ensuivit, plaçant occasionnellement un commentaire quand Marylynna ou Makoto demandait son avis, mais cela lui convenait. Elle se sentait étrangement sereine. Il y avait quelque chose de presque fascinant à observer les deux filles discuter amicalement dans la chaleur et la lumière de ce petit café, au milieu des conversations des travailleurs épuisés chez lesquels l'approche des fêtes ramenait un sourire sur le visage. Une ambiance chaleureuse, réconfortante, qui lui faisait oublier le froid aiguisé de l'extérieur, et son minuscule appartement gris et vide au septième étage d'un immeuble, qui attendait son retour.

 

_Alors c'est ça la mortalité humaine... Pouvoir goûter à la vie, sans aucune réserve, même si on pourrait en être arraché le lendemain…_

* * *

Les trois filles se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à la sortie du café, chaudement emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux, puis se séparèrent. Makoto et Marylynna regardèrent Finis disparaître entre les passants, des flocons de neige se déposant sur ses longs cheveux gris qui dansaient avec chacun de ses pas, puis se détournèrent et remontèrent la rue.

 

« Alors, t'as pensé quoi d'elle ? demanda Lynna

 

-Elle est trop bizarre. Mais elle a l'air sympa. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! C'est bizarre qu'elle ait pas de copain.

 

-Elle est trop coincée quand même cette fille. Je le soupçonnais depuis longtemps, mais je suis sûre que c'est une fille de riche qui ne supporterait pas d'avoir une autre mention que « très bien » à la fin de l'année. Ses parents ont dû lui mettre bien la pression. Je l'aime bien, remarque.

 

-Elle a une très belle voix, t'as vu, commenta Makoto en essuyant la neige fondue sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle aurait pu devenir chanteuse, plutôt que de moisir dans cette fac.

 

-T'as remarqué ! »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modification du 15/01/2019 : j'ai changé le prénom de Claude (Makoto maintenant).  
> Modification du 23/02/2019 : changé les prénoms des personnages secondaires.


	3. Innocence

**Chapitre publié le 15 janvier 2019**

 

Le nom qui lui fut donné était Finis.

 

Finis était différente.

 

Ils s'en aperçurent rapidement. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, ils dévoilèrent une clarté qui surprit tout le monde. La clarté de celle qui avait croisé le regard divin, une connaissance ancienne enfouie dans une âme d'enfant. Finis pleurait rarement, moins que les autres enfants. Et pourtant ses larmes avaient le don de déchirer les cœurs de ceux qui l'entendaient.

 

Quand ses premiers cheveux poussèrent, on remarqua avec surprise qu'ils étaient d'une pâleur non naturelle, blancs avec peut-être une légère nuance violette. Jamais cela ne s'était vu, et ses parents avaient tous deux des cheveux châtains, comme l'essentiel de sa famille. On crut d'abord à une maladie, mais les médecins ne trouvèrent chez le nouveau-né que des signes de bonne santé et sa santé ne se détériorant pas, on finit par mettre cette étrangeté sur le compte des folies de la nature.

 

Les parents de Finis étaient commerçants dans une petite ville du sud-est, plus un gros village qu'une ville en vérité, quelques pâtés de maisons pressés autour du château du seigneur et du seul temple, avec des fermes disséminées dans les champs environnants. Ils vendaient toutes sortes d'étoffes, dont ils se fournissaient auprès de marchands de l'autre côté de la frontière. Ils tenaient aussi un petit atelier où travaillaient quelques couturières et où certaines de ces étoffes devenaient sous leurs doigts habiles des draps, serviettes et foulards, qui se revendaient à prix d'or par la suite, parfois auprès des villageois, souvent auprès de riches marchands des grandes villes. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie : il y avait toujours quelque chose à mettre sur la table du repas et jamais ils n'avaient eu à connaître le froid. En fait, ils étaient la famille la plus riche du village, après celle du seigneur et celle du prêtre. Finis se rendait même à la petite école, réservée aux plus aisés. Ses parents ne le regrettaient pas : elle était une enfant sage et travailleuse, avide d'apprendre, quoique sa grande et tenace étourderie fasse parfois soupirer ses maîtres. Finis était ainsi, d'une profonde maladresse et naïveté qui passaient chez une enfant, mais qui persistèrent quand elle grandit, ce qui lui valut les remontrances de sa mère à plusieurs reprises.

 

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu auras du mal à te débrouiller quand tu devras reprendre la boutique », disait-elle.

 

Ses parents comptaient bien sur leur seule enfant pour reprendre le commerce familial. Ils avaient commencé très tôt à lui enseigner les bases du métier, mais la petite fille avait grand mal à s'intéresser à la comptabilité et à la gestion d'un commerce. Par contre, elle aimait passer du temps dans la boutique à tourner autour des étoffes colorées et soyeuses présentées aux clients, et avec les couturières, qui, désarmées par la gentillesse adorable de l'enfant, s'étaient laissées à lui donner quelques cours de couture entre deux ouvrages, auxquels la petite fille se prêtait volontiers. Elle avait des doigts de fée, et quand elle réalisa, à l'âge d'à peine huit ans, son premier ouvrage, un ravissant foulard aux motifs floraux, elle épata toute la maisonnée.

 

Mais ses parents avaient plus d'ambitions pour elle que la laisser devenir une simple couturière, aussi talentueuse soit-elle.

 

Finis était incroyablement maladroite et tête en l'air, et ces défauts ne s'effacèrent pas avec l'âge. Il n'était pas exagéré de dire qu'elle était capable de se perdre sur une ligne droite ou dans sa propre maison. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître les visages et prenait régulièrement les clientes pour certaines des employées de ses parents, confondait ses maîtres avec les prêtres et le seigneur avec monsieur le boulanger. Elle avait en elle une grâce innée dans ses mouvements, et on aurait parfois pu aisément la confondre avec une fille de nobles, mais sa maladresse la faisait souvent s'emmêler les pieds et trébucher contre des passants ou des coins de pavés. Cela la faisait bien rire malgré ses paumes écorchées.

 

Finis était aussi horriblement naïve. Sa candeur charmait les habitants de la ville, mais ses parents redoutaient que l'on profite un jour de sa naïveté. Un jour, elle avait cru des enfants du village quand ils avaient déclaré, dans l'ambiance de la fête des morts, qu'ils avaient vu la femme du seigneur marcher dans les rues, elle qui était morte vingt ans plus tôt. Quand elle avait entendu que le boulanger fabriquaient des oiseaux de sucre avec tant d'habileté qu'on pouvait presque les entendre chanter, elle s'était précipitée à la boulangerie, au centre-ville, persuadée qu'elle pourrait assister à un tel spectacle (et s'était perdue de l'autre côté du village). Elle aimait beaucoup manger après tout et adorait les gâteaux du boulanger. Et elle prenait toujours ses petites mésaventures récurrentes avec le sourire, même quand ses parents se fâchèrent quand elle se laissa avoir par un client qui prétendit qu'une remise de cinquante pour cent avait été décidée par ses parents pour chaque article acheté et faillit repartir sans presque rien avoir payé.

 

Ses parents eurent cependant plus à se soucier que la naïveté effroyable et l'insouciance de leur unique enfant.

 

Finis avait une voix merveilleuse. Elle chantait souvent, fredonnait des chansons de son invention, et beaucoup s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter. Ses chansons, véritablement, semblaient miraculeuses, ayant le don de ramener le sourire sur le visage des gens et le bonheur dans leur cœur. En fait, par certains aspects, tant par sa beauté, sa voix enchantée, sa candeur et sa bonté, elle ressemblait à une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème si cela s'était arrêté à ça, si ses parents avaient seulement eu à se soucier de la décourager de rêver d'intégrer l'orchestre royal de la capitale lointaine (ce qui serait certes un métier lui assurant prospérité et réputation, bien plus que celui de commerçante de simple village, mais dans ce cas, qui reprendrait la boutique si leur unique enfant s'en allait à la capitale?). Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

 

Le premier incident – le premier miracle – se produisit quand elle eut environ huit ans.

 

Ce jour-là, la petite Finis se promenait sur le chemin qui longeait les dernières maisons, près des bois, et qui conduisait à l'un des puits du village. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir ici ; elle avait seulement désiré se rendre à la boulangerie – ces petites tartes à la confiture étaient excellentes ! C'était un après-midi d'hiver et il faisait froid. Emmitouflée dans un gros manteau brun, Finis avait hâte d'être arrivée, mais elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle s'était, encore, égarée. Elle soupira, et son haleine créa un petit nuage dans l'air glacé. Ses bottes crissèrent dans la neige alors qu'elle se décida à faire demi-tour. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait rencontrer un gentil villageois qui lui indiquerait le chemin. 

 

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit un son bizarre dans la neige, qu'elle finit par reconnaître comme un cri d'oiseau. Curieuse, l'enfant se dirigea vers le bas-côté du chemin et, en se penchant, aperçut aussitôt le corbeau qui se débattait dans la neige. Une de ses ailes formait un angle bizarre, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il était en piteux état.

 

« Oh, le pauvre oiseau ! s'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant. Tu es blessé ? »

 

Elle se rapprocha et tendit une main vers l'oiseau tremblant.

 

Ce jour-là, les quelques villageois qui sortirent de leur maison, se demandant ce que faisait la petite fille dans la neige, assistèrent à un spectacle déconcertant.

 

De la bouche de la petite fille s'échappait une mélodie enchanteresse, qui saisit aussitôt leurs cœurs et leur donna des ailes. En ce morne jour d'hiver, un espoir radieux naissait en eux sans que rien ne semble l'expliquer. Mais la mélodie se tut bien assez tôt, les laissant dans une brume rêveuse et envahis d'une énergie pétillante.

 

Un oiseau s'envola dans les airs en les éclaboussant de neige.

 

Deux femmes avaient vu ce qui s'était passé : elles affirmaient que la chanson de Finis avait invoqué des esprits bénéfiques et que l'oiseau avait été miraculeusement guéri.

 

Ce jour-ci, on eut du mal à y croire même quand Finis acquiesça avec candeur quand on lui demanda si elle avait guéri l'oiseau. Ses parents ne surent que penser, mais on finit par oublier.

 

Cette situation, cependant, se répéta par la suite.

 

Un beau jour de printemps, des enfants pleuraient parce qu'une carriole avait renversé un chat, le laissant saigner à mort sur les pavés. Finis, attirée par les pleurs, vint s'arrêter auprès d'eux et ils levèrent la tête, transfigurés, quand les premiers sons s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Ils crurent qu'elle chantait pour le pauvre animal mourant, mais sous leurs yeux ébahis, ce dernier ne le fut bientôt plus et vint se frotter contre leurs genoux, toute blessure disparue.

 

On décida que c'était un miracle.

 

Finis fut interrogée par tout le monde. Par ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, par ses parents désorientés, par le prêtre du village, par ses maîtres, et par le seigneur lui-même, intrigué par ces nouvelles histoires qui circulaient dans son village. Elle répondit à leurs questions avec candeur et innocence, sereine comme si de rien n'était.

 

« C'est la chanson de la guérison, disait-elle en souriant devant l'attention que tous lui portaient désormais. Je la connais depuis toujours je crois. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je sais la chanter.

 

-Est-ce qu'elle permet... vraiment de guérir des blessures ? Toutes les blessures ?

 

-Mais comment ça marche ? Comment une simple chanson pourrait-elle guérir ?

 

-Est-ce que c'est comme... une sorte de prière ?

 

-Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie, n'est-ce pas ?

 

-La chanson de la guérison guérit toutes les blessures, expliquait Finis. Même celles de l'âme et du cœur. Elle est très utile ! »

 

En réalité, la plupart des villageois s'intéressaient moins à la raison pour laquelle une petite fille possédait un tel don qu'à l'usage que l'on pouvait bien en faire. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient malades ou blessés suite aux travaux des champs et de la forêt, ou un de leurs proches l'était, et ils comptaient sur la petite fille pour les aider si elle en avait le pouvoir.

 

Curieusement, la petite fille, même si elle aimait faire plaisir et parfois accomplissait leur souhait, montrait une certaine réticence à chanter sa mélodie enchantée, comme une sorte de timidité qui ne lui était pas familière. On tenta d'apprendre et de chanter sa chanson à sa place, mais il semblait qu'elle seule était capable de transmettre à ses paroles la magie miraculeuse qui accomplissait leurs vœux. On finit par comprendre que rien ne servait de la brusquer : elle seule savait quand elle souhaitait accomplir un miracle. Et elle était encore si jeune...

 

Les villageois aimaient toujours Finis, une adorable enfant, mais ils avaient maintenant un peu peur d'elle, de cette fille étrange qui avait toujours le sourire, dont les cheveux soyeux avaient une couleur non naturelle et qui possédait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient probablement leur imagination. Que cachait-elle d'autre derrière son sourire d'ange ? Certains villageois étaient même amers après que la petite fille se soit refusée à sauver un de leur proche, ou guérir une blessure ou une maladie tenace, et la suivaient d'un regard irrité, hargneux de la voir accomplir des miracles pour d'autres qu'eux. Heureusement, la plupart des villageois l'aimaient et n'acceptaient pas de laisser courir des rumeurs ou des paroles acides à son propos. Ses parents, en particulier, n'aimaient pas cette nouvelle réputation qui s'était accrochée à leur fille et redoutaient plus que tout que la rumeur d'une fille à la voix magique se propage hors des limites du village et de la région, ce qui était destiné à se produire, inévitablement.

 

Finis, de son côté, ne mentionnait pas cette célébrité et responsabilité nouvelles qui semblaient désormais lui incomber. Elle paraissait déterminée à poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si on ne venait pas de lui découvrir le pouvoir d'influencer le destin de tous par ses propres mots. Elle aimait courir dans les champs en fleurs à l'orée du village, jusqu'à s'y perdre, toujours aussi tête en l'air, et devoir l'aide de paysans ou de chasseurs pour retrouver son chemin. Elle se rendait toujours devant la devanture de la boulangerie pour regarder les pains et les gâteaux qui s'y alignaient. Parfois, le boulanger lui donnait des gâteaux et des bonbons gratuitement, pour la remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de sa fille d'une chanson, au dernier hiver. Elle était une enfant épanouie, comme si elle était incapable d'ouvrir son esprit aux traîtrises et ombres que lui réservait irrémédiablement l'avenir.

 

Quand elle eut quatorze ans, un jour d'été, le seigneur du village en personne vint lui rendre visite.

 

Ce jour-là, la canicule durait depuis plusieurs semaines. La seule source dans les bois à proximité du village avait fini par se dessécher et les deux puits menaçaient de se tarir. Les champs rôtissaient lentement sous le soleil de plomb, laissés à l'abandon par les paysans impuissants, et les animaux demeuraient à l'ombre des arbres ou de leurs cabanes, avachis par terre et attendant, assommés par la chaleur insupportable, que celle-ci passe. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls : les villageois commençaient à sérieusement désespérer. Ils avaient des réserves, mais si les récoltes de toute une saison dépérissaient, une disette au moins était à redouter. 

 

Les parents de Finis aussi étaient d'humeur noire. La canicule tenace n'était pas bonne pour les affaires, et ils commençaient à redouter de devoir fermer boutique. Finis était bien assez grande pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir dans cette histoire un quelconque rôle à jouer. Elle demeura prudemment en retrait, se contentant d'aller passer du temps avec les animaux ou dans l'arrière-boutique, continuant quelques ouvrages de tissu comme les fleurs qu'elle entretenait avaient toutes dépéri par manque d'eau (celle-ci étant devenue trop précieuse pour être gaspillée sur des fleurs qui ne se mangeaient pas).

 

Ce fut un de ces jours où elle profitait du frais relatif, seule dans l'arrière-boutique (ses parents avaient temporairement renvoyé les ouvrières qu'ils ne pouvaient payer en l'absence d'affaires), tissant des motifs floraux sur un foulard (au moins celles-ci n'auraient pas besoin d'eau pour vivre, se disait-elle), que le seigneur du village, un homme maigre aux cheveux grisonnants et aux traits tirés, vêtu d'habits qui avaient sans doute été autrefois luxueux et qui conservaient leur beauté, mais que les ans avaient fini par éteindre, vint sonner à leur porte.

 

Finis l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr, quand on lui avait découvert son don, quelques années plus tôt. Depuis ce moment, il n'avait pas fait appel à elle : il était vrai que le châtelain, vieux, veuf et sans enfant présent (ses deux fils étaient chevaliers à la cour royale), sans problème de santé lui-même, n'avait pas trouvé d'utilité personnelle à ses pouvoirs de guérison.

 

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses parents nerveux, le seigneur du village vint demander l'aide de la jeune fille, de la petite Finis, l'adorable fille des marchands de tissu, pour combattre la canicule.

 

« Si tes chansons peuvent guérir les hommes et les bêtes, lui dit-il, peuvent-elles guérir cette terre de la malchance apportée par l'été ? Peux-tu mettre un terme à cette canicule mortelle ? »

 

Finis ne sut trop que répondre. Modifier le cours du climat, cela lui paraissait tellement hors de ses limites. Elle n'avait jamais que guéri des blessures... D'un autre côté, elle avait en elle la sensation qu'un tel miracle ne serait pas hors de sa portée... Cela lui donnait une certaine confiance, mais aussi un peu de crainte. Elle-même n'était pas certaine de savoir ce dont elle pouvait être capable.

 

Mais elle ne sut dire non au seigneur et celui-ci, ravi et soulagé, lui annonça qu'il couvrirait d'or sa famille si elle parvenait à aider le village.

 

Le seigneur comptait sur elle, ses parents comptaient sur elle, tout le village comptait sur elle. Ce fut probablement ce qui la poussa à se laisser porter par les événements et accomplir ce que tous attendaient d'elle.

 

Le lendemain, une grande cérémonie fut organisée dans le village. Tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblés à l'entrée du village. Ils s'étaient tous parés de vêtements un peu plus remarquables que leurs habits de travail, comme si une fête se préparait, mais les visages demeuraient sombres et tendus. Ils espéraient, mais ils étaient dubitatifs quant au talent de la jeune magicienne guérisseuse à mettre fin à une canicule.

 

Finis traversa la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage. Elle était toute frêle dans sa grande robe que sa mère avait insisté qu'elle porte. Son sourire candide et avenant habituel avait quitté son visage. Elle-même se tenait droite et silencieuse, comme atteinte par la solennité de la scène.

 

Elle ne mit pas fin à la canicule ce jour-là.

 

Peut-être aurait-elle pu. Mais elle ne tenait pas à jouer avec des forces qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas totalement.

 

Par sa voix, Finis fit surgir de nulle part, sous les yeux incrédules et les cris surpris de centaines de villageois, une source d'eau claire et chantante qui vint remplacer celle qui s'était tarie. Et celle-ci, semblait-il inépuisable, ne disparut pas.

 

Les villageois étaient ravis : enfin pouvaient-ils désaltérer leurs troupeaux et arroser les plantations qui étaient sur le point de dépérir ! Ils ne risquaient plus de manquer de nourriture ou d'eau, ils étaient sauvés. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques mécontents qui geignirent que la jeune fille n'avait nullement mis fin à cette chaleur épouvantable, mais personne ne les écouta.

 

Le seigneur du village tint sa promesse et la famille de Finis, déjà bien fortunée, n'eut plus à craindre les adversités de l'avenir. Ils furent soudain plus riches que la famille du prêtre. Ce qui suscita quelques jalousies, mais personne, encore, ne les écouta.

 

Après la cérémonie, en ayant terminé avec les embrassades et les remerciements éperdus des villageois qui louaient ses pouvoirs, Finis se retira discrètement dans sa chambre, annonçant qu'elle était fatiguée. Ce n'était pas un mensonge : cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'avait remarqué : au bout de quelques années, elle avait commencé à ressentir de la fatigue suite à l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. C'était une lassitude qui se dissipait vite, mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe : elle avait parfaitement compris que ses miracles venaient avec un prix, et c'était celui de sa vie. Plus elle utilisait le pouvoir des chansons pour soulager les malheurs du monde, plus sa vie se dissipait. Ce jour-ci, elle contempla le crépuscule estival par la fenêtre de sa chambre, seule dans le silence de la maison déserte – tout le monde était trop occupé à festoyer près de la source qu'elle avait enfantée. Elle songea brièvement qu'elle devrait peut-être cesser d'utiliser ses dons. Mais après quelques réflexions solitaires, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais respecter cette décision.

 

Elle aimait trop le monde pour ça.

 

Désormais, les parents de Finis, qui ne travaillaient plus que par attachement à leur métier, rêvaient que leur enfant aille étudier dans des prestigieuses écoles de la capitale. D'un autre côté, ils rechignaient à se séparer d'elle, comme les autres villageois, qui eux voyaient en elle une enfant miracle, leur porte-bonheur, celle qui les protégeait du mauvais sort.

 

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le choix.

 

Malgré la réticence des villageois à évoquer devant les étrangers les pouvoirs de la jeune fille (et si on venait l'enlever à eux?), le bruit finit par se répandre, comme cela était inévitable, et atterrit aux oreilles de la capitale.

 

Un messager se présenta, quelques mois plus tard, chez le seigneur. Les villageois le virent traverser le village, puis repartir quelques heures plus tard, mais ils ne surent ce qu'il se dit. Ils n'aimèrent pas cela, cependant. Finis n'en sut rien. 

 

En réalité, le messager transportait un message du roi en personne qui désirait qu'on lui fasse connaître la jeune fille, qui produirait soi-disant des miracles. En particulier, il tenait à savoir si cette histoire était plus qu'une légende de province, comme il en courait tant.

 

Le seigneur répondit que ces faits étaient véridiques – il payerait cher de mentir au roi – mais que la jeune fille ne pouvait se rendre à la capitale, invoquant des prétextes financiers et professionnels (la jeune fille travaillait à la boutique de ses parents, qu'elle devait reprendre).

 

Quelques mois plus tard, on sonna à la porte de la grande maison de la famille de Finis.

 

Elle entendit son père aller ouvrir et un bruit de conversation. Elle ne s'en occupa d'abord pas, mais les intonations surprises et tendues finirent par lui faire dresser l'oreille et elle comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

 

Quand elle descendit dans le hall, elle avisa avec curiosité les deux soldats qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Ces uniformes aux couleurs bleues, ces armures étincelantes, et cette fière stature... N'étaient-ils pas des chevaliers de la capitale ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu... Sa curiosité attisée, elle voulut s'approcher, notant distraitement que son père avait l'air tendu, se tenant légèrement écarté de la porte comme pour les inviter à entrer s'ils le souhaitaient, mais de manière à cependant gêner le passage des soldats.

 

Les deux soldats se tournèrent vers elle et ils se redressèrent légèrement, même si leur visage demeurait de marbre – l'un d'eux la dévisageait cependant avec une once de curiosité. Son père suivit leur regard avec un instant de retard et ses yeux se plissèrent quand il l'aperçut.

 

« Finis, je m'en occupe. Retourne à tes affaires, tu veux ?

 

-Ce sont des chevaliers du roi ? s'enquit-elle avec enthousiasme en s'avançant, ignorant l'injonction de son père.

 

-En effet, mademoiselle, répliqua l'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef, avant que son père ait pu répondre. Nous sommes ici en mission d'une haute importance. Vous êtes bien Finis Aivechor ?

 

-Oui, c'est moi... Mais comment le savez-vous ? » Finis se tourna vers son père dont les traits s'étaient creusés sous de sombres pensées. « Papa, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air...

 

-Finis, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? aboya soudainement celui-ci. Laisse-moi régler ça tout seul et sors d'ici. »

 

Blessée, la jeune fille salua poliment les deux chevaliers avant de se retirer. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place dans l'atelier – c'était presque le soir et les trois ouvrières étaient déjà rentrées chez elles – et reprit sans grand enthousiasme le foulard sur lequel elle était en train de travailler, décoré comme d'habitude de motifs floraux. En vérité, elle faisait cela plus pour s'occuper. La couture ne l'attirait guère – elle finissait invariablement par se piquer le doigt avec une aiguille ou faire tomber les pelotes de fil – et elle n'était plus d'humeur désormais à continuer. Son cœur s'était alourdi, comme si les soudaines remontrances de son père l'avait rempli de larmes. 

 

Tentant d'ignorer le pressentiment sinistre qu'elle ressentait, elle alla ranger son ouvrage, puis choisit un livre dans la bibliothèque qui s'était bien enrichie depuis leur fortune soudaine, et entra dans le salon, rejoignant sa mère installée au coin du feu.

 

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son propre livre quand sa fille vint prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

 

« Qui a sonné, ma chérie ?

 

-Je crois que ce sont des chevaliers de la capitale, s'exclama-t-elle, sa mauvaise humeur s'étant déjà évaporée. Papa est en train de leur parler. »

 

Sa mère la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

 

« Des chevaliers ? répéta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Ne sois pas ridicule. Que viendraient faire des chevaliers ici ? Tu as dû mal voir. Ce doivent être des envoyés de nos fournisseurs... Ou les soldats du seigneur, mais que feraient-ils ici ? En plus, il fait bientôt nuit... Ils n'ont pas honte, venir chez les gens à une heure pareille... »

 

Tout en murmurant, la mère de Finis s'était levée et avait reposé son livre. La jeune fille la suivit du regard quand elle quitta la pièce, présumément pour aller rejoindre son mari en bas et voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle demeura seule avec les flammes ronflantes de la cheminée qui réchauffaient ses pieds frigorifiés et la bonne odeur du ragoût qui mijotait dans le chaudron suspendu sur l'âtre, lui amenant l'eau à la bouche. Ils allaient se régaler, tout à l'heure...

 

Ses parents demeurèrent longtemps absents. Elle eut le temps de lire un chapitre entier et la moitié d'un second avant de songer qu'ils prenaient beaucoup de temps. Elle s'aventura vers les escaliers descendant vers le hall : celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité, et désert. Où étaient-ils passés ?

 

La femme de ménage que ses parents avaient engagée l'aperçut alors qu'elle allait s'occuper du ragoût et lui annonça que ses parents étaient partis voir le seigneur du village avec les messieurs de la capitale, et qu'ils rentreraient sans doute tard.

 

Finis dîna seule. Elle était seule quand elle éteignit les lumières et alla se coucher, en laissant néanmoins une lanterne devant la porte et les braises rougeoyer.

 

Le lendemain, ses parents étaient rentrés. Elle les entraperçut en train de discuter dans la salle à manger, mais ils refusèrent de lui parler. Quant aux deux soldats, qui étaient bel et bien des chevaliers de la capitale, ils étaient toujours au village. Ils étaient demeurés à l'auberge avec une poignée d'autres soldats en uniforme bleu et argent. Finis les observa avec curiosité par la fenêtre alors qu'ils se tenaient dans la rue, comme discutant entre eux. Que venaient-ils chercher ici ? Il lui semblait qu'ils regardaient vers la maison. Avaient-ils des affaires à régler avec ses parents ?

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Finis, qui s'ennuyait à demeurer entre les quatre murs de sa maison malgré le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur, décida d'aller voir monsieur le boulanger. Emmitouflée dans un gros manteau, des moufles aux mains et des bottes aux pieds, elle sortit par la porte de derrière – c'était le chemin le plus rapide, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas réellement envie de passer devant les soldats qui patientaient toujours à l'extérieur, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

 

Le sol recouvert d'une pellicule de neige craquait sous ses pas et Finis porta ses mains à sa bouche pour réchauffer ses doigts, glacés malgré ses gants. Elle fut soulagée quand elle arriva en vue de la devanture de la boulangerie, décorée de guirlandes de sapin et de rubans en l'approche des fêtes du solstice d'hiver. Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas perdue !

 

Le boulanger l'accueillit avec un sourire jovial quand elle poussa la porte et se réfugia à l'intérieur.

 

« Finis ! Je suis ravi de te voir. Avec ce froid, les clients préfèrent rester chez eux... Je commençais à me sentir un peu seul, moi. Tu viens pour un gâteau, je suppose ? Je viens juste d'en sortir du four !

 

-Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment. J'aimerais avoir un gâteau pour plusieurs, aujourd'hui. »

 

Le boulanger haussa les sourcils.

 

« Tu veux dire... Tu comptes l'emporter pour le manger avec tes parents ? »

 

Finis, par sa réputation de magicienne, avait certes acquis une grande notoriété et inspirait un profond respect chez ses pairs, mais, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais pu avoir de vrais amis. Beaucoup l'aimaient et l'admiraient, certes, et elle s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde... mais ils conservaient une certaine distance, comme si la jeune fille était une tout autre entité avec laquelle ils ne pouvaient faire preuve de familiarité. Quand elle marchait dans la rue, les gens s'arrêtaient et la regardaient passer. Certains murmuraient sur son passage, beaucoup la saluaient, quelques-uns venaient prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais personne ne venait régulièrement lui faire la conversation, aucun de ses camarades ne se proposait pour l'aider dans ses devoirs ou aller se promener ensemble dans la campagne. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais mentionné, mais elle le regrettait souvent.

 

Elle ne pouvait cependant rien y faire, si les villageois ne désiraient pas passer de temps avec elle, se disait-elle pour se consoler.

 

« Et moi qui pensais que tu allais rester un peu plus de temps... Enfin, je te laisse choisir ton gâteau, viens voir ! Prends tout ton temps ! »

 

Finis le remercia chaleureusement puis se pencha vers la vitrine derrière laquelle reposaient quelques gros gâteaux aux odeurs alléchantes et aux couleurs appétissantes. Elle avait faim juste à leur vue !

 

Elle espérait que manger un gâteau tous ensemble permettrait d'alléger l'humeur de ses parents. Elle n'aimait pas les voir aussi sombres et lugubres.

 

Elle choisit un gros gâteau au chocolat et aux baies – sa mère n'aimait pas la vanille, et son père détestait les gâteaux à la pomme.

 

Quand elle reprit le chemin de sa maison, un gros gâteau entre les mains, réchauffées par la chaleur traversant le carton fin dans lequel il était placé, elle croisa un des soldats de la capitale. Elle le salua poliment, mais il se contenta de la suivre du regard, immobile.

 

Ses parents refusèrent de venir manger avec elle, disant être trop occupés, et elle dégusta sa part seule, dans la grande salle à manger. Même la femme de ménage avait décliné son invitation, déclarant que ce n'était pas sa place de venir manger des pâtisseries avec ses employeurs.

 

Finis ne sut jamais réellement ce qu'il se passait, ni ne le comprit. Les autres adultes discutaient à l'écart, à voix basse de l'autre côté des murs, mais elle ne sut jamais ce qui se dit. Ses parents semblaient de plus en plus tendus ; leurs traits s'assombrissaient, et les sourires disparurent de leur visage. Le seigneur du village vint leur rendre visite, mais il ne lui parla pas ; il alla s'entretenir avec ses parents et les chevaliers de la capitale pendant de longues heures, dont elle n'entendit de sa chambre que des bruits de voix qui parfois s'emportaient. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas cela. Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, elle priait pour que la situation redevienne vite comme avant.

 

Un matin, le seigneur vint la voir, elle, en personne. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Finis laissa les fleurs séchées qu'elle arrangeait dans un vase et se tourna vers lui, en regardant d'un air interrogateur ses parents qui demeuraient au fond de la pièce, vers la porte, le visage sombre. Deux chevaliers, ceux-là mêmes qui s'étaient présentés à leur porte, les accompagnaient.

 

« Finis, commença doucement le seigneur. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir partir.

 

-Partir ? répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre. Pour aller où ?

 

-Ces messieurs, répondit-il en désignant les chevaliers qui observaient la scène d'un regard grave, sont des envoyés du Roi. Ils sont venus te chercher. Sa majesté le Roi – il parut hésiter – a très envie de te rencontrer. Vois-tu, la famille royale a entendu parler de tes dons, et aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur toi, tu comprends ? »

 

Finis n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que la famille royale ne passerait pas à côté de l'occasion d'avoir à leurs côtés une jeune fille aux pouvoirs magiques. Elle demeura silencieuse, ne sachant trop que dire. Le seigneur interpréta son silence comme un mauvais signe et reprit la parole, d'un ton de sage comme si elle était une enfant capricieuse qu'il lui fallait retourner à la raison.

 

« Il paraît que tu as envie de rejoindre l'orchestre royal, non ? Tu en parlais, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire... »

 

Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'aller chanter dans l'orchestre royal. Mais... l'idée chagrinait tant ses parents qu'elle avait cessé d'en parler.

 

Après un regard hésitant vers ses parents, elle hocha la tête.

 

« Tu en as le talent, fit le seigneur avec un petit sourire sans joie. Si tu te rends à la capitale et que tu montres tes talents à la famille royale, il ne fait aucun doute que tu pourras y entrer. N'est-ce pas ton rêve ?

 

-...Si. »

 

Finis ignorerait toujours ce qui s'était passé dans les coulisses entre le seigneur, ses parents, et les chevaliers du roi. Elle ignorerait toujours les menaces à peine voilées de ces derniers, les discussions houleuses et épuisantes pour ses parents impuissants, la promesse de représailles envers le village si le seigneur n'acceptait pas les conditions non négociables des envoyés de la capitale. Il fut néanmoins consolé d'un sac d'or.

 

Elle se doutait cependant, bien qu'elle n'en dit rien, qu'on ne lui donnait aucun choix.

 

Ses parents l'aidèrent à faire ses valises, mais cela fut rapide : elle n'avait presque rien à emporter. Des vêtements ? Inutile, déclara le chef de la troupe des chevaliers : on lui en donnerait d'autres, bien plus élégants, une fois arrivée au palais. De la nourriture ? Ils avaient déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour le voyage. Si elle souhaitait emporter de quoi coudre, pour s'occuper durant le long trajet, pourquoi pas, lui dirent-ils. 

 

Elle emporta un livre, un seul. Elle aurait désiré en prendre plus avec elle mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les rendre à ses parents avant un temps très, très long.

 

En moins de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour s'attarder plus longtemps. Les chevaliers étaient prêts, eux aussi, et patientaient dehors avec le chariot couvert, les chevaux hennissant, sentant monter l'excitation d'un voyage. Quand elle sortit sur le pas de la porte, en ce matin glacial, elle remarqua les villageois qui observaient la scène de loin, derrière leur fenêtre ou demeurant prudemment à l'écart. Elle se demanda à quoi ils pensaient et si elle allait leur manquer.

 

Sa mère l'enlaça rapidement sans un mot. Puis ce fut au tour de son père. Quand ils s'écartèrent, Finis, frissonnante dans son manteau de fourrure, s'attarda quelques secondes, levant vers eux un regard troublé. Qu'attendait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle savait que si elle partait maintenant, sans un mot de plus, elle le regretterait pendant très très longtemps.

 

« Je... Je vais y aller, maintenant, papa, maman, dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, mais avec un sourire pour masquer la tristesse qui piquait son cœur. Merci pour tout. Je reviendrai vous voir, je vous le promets. »

 

Ses parents ne répondirent pas, mais un spasme dans leur mâchoire semblait indiquer qu'ils luttaient pour tenter d'exprimer quelque chose. Il avait commencé à neiger et quelques flocons vinrent se poser doucement sur ses épaules et sa longue chevelure argentée.

 

Une chanson naissait sur le bout de sa langue, mais Finis n'avait pas le cœur à lui donner vie. Alors elle jeta un dernier et long regard à ses parents, à la maison qu'elle avait habitée, aux rues enneigées de la ville dans le silence de ce matin d'hiver, raffermit sa prise sur les lanières du sac qui contenait ses uniques affaires, puis se retourna avec un sourire, et se dirigea vers le chariot et les chevaliers qui l'attendaient. 

 

Un chevalier l'aida à grimper à bord du véhicule, et elle accepta volontiers sa main pour se hisser à l'intérieur, à l’abri de la neige et du froid. Elle eut à peine le temps de regarder en arrière que le pan de toile fut rabattu sur le paysage de neige et de maisons, ne lui laissant que la vision de l'intérieur du chariot, à peine éclairé par une lanterne. Alors que le véhicule s'ébranlait, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs le long de la paroi de bois, en face de quelques chevaliers silencieux qui lui jetaient occasionnellement des regards impassibles. Elle posa le sac à ses pieds, près d'un amoncellement de caisses de vivres, croisa les mains sur ses genoux, et se prépara au voyage qui l'attendait.

 

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, mais elle n'avait pas fait le deuil de son ancienne.

 

 


	4. Damnation

**Chapitre publié le 23 février 2019.**

 

Quand Finis ouvrit les yeux, elle fixa le plafond gris pendant de longues secondes.

 

Il n'y avait pas un son, à part celui, ténu, de sa respiration. Elle ne bougea pas, tenta de se souvenir. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange... un rêve de vide et de solitude. Du moins était-ce l'impression qui persistait à son réveil. Mais elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de ce qui s'était présenté derrière ses paupières closes.

 

Elle soupira à peine. C'était ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation, celle d'avoir un creux dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'était habituée à ne plus y faire attention depuis bien longtemps. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise, se demandant vaguement quelle était cette lumière qui inondait la pièce. Non, la luminosité ne venait pas du soleil, mais de la lampe qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre avant de s'endormir. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil, seul objet reposant sur la table de chevet à sa gauche. Six heures quarante-cinq du matin. Comme prévu.

 

Ses pieds ne frémirent pas au contact du sol glacial mais elle sentit le froid remonter le long de ses orteils. Son appartement était comme figé dans un air froid et dénué de vie. Le thermomètre fixé au mur indiquait 12 °C après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle ne prenait la peine de le chauffer que lorsque la température devenait vraiment difficilement supportable, mais en réalité la jeune femme avait toujours fait preuve d'une remarquable résistance au froid comme à la chaleur.

 

Elle attrapa son uniforme qui reposait sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de son minuscule appartement. Finis n'était pas une à s'encombrer de choses qu'elle jugeait inutiles, aussi son logis était réduit à la plus simple nécessité : un lit, un bureau qui servait aussi de table accompagné de sa chaise, une table de chevet, une armoire et quelques étagères contre le mur constituaient le seul mobilier, d'un bois sombre ne faisant rien pour contrer le triste décor de murs gris pâle orné ni de papier peint, ni de décoration diverse. Un logement des plus spartiates. Certains diraient qu'il ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison qu'à l'endroit où elle était censée résider, dormir, manger, et vivre, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention d'inviter des gens chez elle, alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

 

Finis passa dans la salle de bain, un carré de carrelage blafard sous la lumière crue qui se répandit dans la pièce quand elle trouva l'interrupteur. Elle croisa son regard, d'un bleu éteint, dans le miroir terne qui lui faisait face. Une femme jeune, au visage sans ombre. Pourtant, elle se sentait loin de la femme débordante de vie qu'elle aurait pu être.

 

Elle démêla ses longs cheveux gris perle, ce qui ne lui prit guère plus d'une dizaine de secondes : ils restaient toujours très sagement à leur place, même quand elle sortait du lit. Elle laissa choir la robe grise informe lui servant à dormir, fit une toilette rapide et enfila l'uniforme sobre, jupe, chemise et veste, qui l'accompagnait dans ses études, avant de quitter les lieux.

 

Quand elle tira les rideaux de la fenêtre principale, un paysage revêtu d'un manteau blanc accueillit ses yeux. Du septième étage de son petit immeuble, elle avait une vue plutôt dégagée sur les rues environnantes, allées grises sillonnées par des véhicules bruyants, seulement interrompue par les façades grises et monotones, murs de bétons percés d'ouvertures, qui se découpaient sur le ciel sale, portant encore les traces du mauvais temps de la veille. Mais ce matin, il ne neigeait plus. Quel dommage, elle qui aimait le contact des flocons se déposant sur ses joues et ses cheveux.

 

Laissant derrière elle ce paysage morne qui était le sien depuis des années, Finis jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l'horloge murale, vérifiant l'heure qu'elle connaissait déjà, et alla ouvrir le placard au-dessus de l'évier. En guise de petit déjeuner, elle attrapa la première boîte venue et la vida dans une casserole, se donnant à peine le temps de lire le contenu de ladite boîte. Pendant que la conserve se réchauffait, la jeune femme localisa son sac, posé près de la porte d'entrée, et alla s'asseoir à l'unique table de l'appartement, rectangle de bois entre la partie cuisine et son lit, qui servait tout aussi bien comme bureau. Elle tira ses cours de la journée, soigneusement rangés dans une pochette par matière et date, et les posa devant elle, les feuilletant rapidement.

 

Un frémissement dans la casserole, bulles éclatant paresseusement, et une odeur à peine appétissante l'avertirent que son repas était prêt. Finis se leva, et en quelques gestes rapides versa le contenu de la casserole dans un bol, prit la paire de baguettes qui l'attendait près de l'évier, et retourna s'asseoir. Certains trouveraient déconseillé de réviser tout en mangeant, mais elle n'avait jamais fait tomber de nourriture hors de son bol. Elle avala son repas tout en parcourant ses cours du regard, bouchée après bouchée. La nourriture passait dans sa bouche en ne laissant qu'une sensation de bouillie et un goût fade. Mais elle devait se nourrir, alors cela ferait l'affaire.

 

Il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait que quelques détails à revoir parmi la cinquantaine de pages. Il était favorable qu'elle ait bonne mémoire et comme elle prenait soin de toujours écouter en cours, cela lui facilitait le travail.

 

Sept heures et quart. L'heure de partir. Aussitôt, la jeune fille rangea soigneusement ses cours dans sa pochette, les classant de manière à ce que ceux dont elle aurait besoin pendant la journée – elle n'eut même pas besoin de consulter son emploi du temps – soient les premiers. Elle prit son bol et ses couverts, jeta les dernières traces de son repas, une bouillie grisâtre et informe, et fit rapidement la vaisselle, sourcillant à peine quand l'eau brûlante aspergea ses mains. Un coup de chiffon rapide autour de la cuisinière pour ôter les traces d'éclaboussures, et c'était terminé. Elle se lava rapidement les dents, referma son sac, éteignit la lumière, plongeant son appartement dans des ombres ternes, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 

C'était sa routine matinale : simple et efficace.

 

Quand elle sortit sur le palier, des odeurs de brûlé effleurèrent ses narines, provenant de la porte voisine derrière laquelle se faisait entendre une dispute entre les résidents. Celui chargé du petit déjeuner avait dû manquer de vigilance. Ce genre de querelle était commun chez eux, avait-elle remarqué distraitement. Finis ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière de la cage d'escalier, et pas une fois ses pas ne se trompèrent dans la descente – l’ascenseur étant, comme souvent, en panne. 

 

« Oh, je vous signale qu'on va être à la bourre si vous vous grouillez pas ! »

 

Deux mètres devant elle, une porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, emplissant la cage d'escalier de lumière, et la femme qui avait crié sortit à reculons, tournée vers l'intérieur de son logement d'où s'élevait une avalanche de bruits de pas précipités et de voix énervées, accompagnée de quelques jurons. La femme se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Finis qui avait continué son chemin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, la surprise et la peur perçant dans son regard pendant un bref instant.

 

« Oh ! Excusez-moi madame, je ne vous avais... pas vue... »

 

Finis passa devant elle avec un signe de tête poli et reprit la descente de l'escalier. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise pour communiquer avec des inconnus, et préférait s'abstenir.

 

Le vent glacial la frappa de plein fouet quand elle sortit dans la rue. Elle se contenta de rassembler ses cheveux dans son manteau puis se mit en route, sans se soucier de ses pieds gelés qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue sale que les allées et venues des piétons avaient créée à partir de la neige blanche qui était tombée dans la nuit. Les piétons qu'elle croisait, remarqua-t-elle, avaient tous le teint morose, la tête rentrée dans le col de leur imperméable pour se protéger du vent mordant, les joues rosies par le froid. Elle cessa de leur prêter attention bien vite, leur retournant la pareille.

 

Le feu pour piétons passa au vert. Elle traversa l'avenue, se mêlant à la foule. Ses pas crissaient dans les blocs de neige encore intacte, et le fond sonore familier des voitures qui se succédaient sans interruption, délivrant une odeur de fumée, l'accompagna durant son trajet. Ce monde était si triste, songea-t-elle, pour la centième fois. Même les décorations pendant au-dessus des avenues ou le long des façades et des devantures des magasins, contraste frappant dans leurs couleurs et leur lumière, semblaient davantage imprégnées de l'esprit du devoir, de la coutume, de la volonté de distraction de ce monde mort, que d'un véritable élan du cœur.

 

Parfois, Finis se demandait quels étaient les dieux qui avaient créé ce monde, et pourquoi s'étaient-ils donnés cette peine. Que pensaient-ils, maintenant qu'ils en voyaient le résultat ? Le regrettaient-ils ?

 

Elle atteignit l'arrêt de bus comme le bus arrivait, comme prévu. Ce dernier était, sans étonnement, complet, et elle se retrouva pressée contre une vitre alors qu'il s'ébranlait, écoutant avec indifférence le murmure de conversations qui s'élevaient çà et là sans grand enthousiasme, la fatigue de ce matin d'hiver pesant sur tous. Le bus la déposa quelques quartiers plus loin, avec un groupe d'étudiants, et elle les suivit jusqu'à l'université, un vieux bâtiment ancien qui se dressait autour d'une muraille de pierre de l'autre côté d'une avenue à quatre voies.

 

C'était l'heure où la plupart des étudiants arrivaient, et elle se mêla au flot en entrant dans le domaine de l'université. Machinalement, ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à son amphithéâtre – elle n'eut même pas à consulter son emploi du temps et encore moins le plan de la fac. 

 

En arrivant devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre, Finis aperçut avec une pointe d'agacement la foule qui stationnait devant les portes closes. L'entrée n'était pas encore ouverte et comme la prof chargée de leur faire cours n'était pas connue pour sa ponctualité, elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres étudiants qui papotaient par petits groupes, des odeurs de café flottant dans l'air. Elle déposa son sac à ses pieds, s'adossa à une paroi à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, et attendit.

 

Des filles riaient bruyamment sur sa droite. Elle reconnut dans le brouhaha deux voix qui lui parurent familières. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut aussitôt parmi le petit groupe la blonde et la brunette de l'autre soir.

 

Marylynna et Makoto, se rappela-t-elle.

 

Elle détourna le regard.

 

« Alors c'est bon ? Vous pouvez toutes venir ? disait Makoto.

 

-Pas de problème pour moi !

 

-Pareil.

 

-Je pense que oui... Il faut juste que je m'arrange avec mes parents.

 

-Tu dois encore demander à tes parents pour aller chez des amis ?

 

-Hé, ils comptent sur moi pour les aider à remettre en état la maison, tu sais...

 

-Enfin bon, super alors ! 17 heures, samedi, du coup ?

 

-Je serai un peu en retard, mais...

 

-Pas de souci ! Vous savez où j'habite, hein. Et puis, s'il y a un souci, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message.

 

-Il faut qu'on apporte quelque chose ?

 

-Heu... des boissons ce serait bien ?

 

-Ok, bah je dois avoir de la limonade dans mon placard.

 

-Je m'occupe d'amener tous les trucs pour apéritif, ajouta Marylynna.

 

-Quoi ? C'est pas la peine, Lynna, j'ai dit que je me chargeais de tout, protesta Makoto, bien que Finis pouvait sentir qu'elle était touchée.

 

-Tu t'occupes déjà des pizzas et du dessert, voyons.

 

-Du dessert ? Ce sera quoi ? dit une fille, l'air alléchée.

 

-Mais dites-moi les filles, ça va être un festin non ?

 

-Pas vraiment. On sera presque une dizaine, il faut bien qu'il y ait assez pour tout le monde, marmonna Makoto.

 

-Une dizaine ? On pourra toutes entrer dans ton appartement ?

 

-Oh ça va Lynna... Il n'est pas si petit...

 

-Hé mais du coup elle vient, Rei ?

 

-J'sais pas... Et on aura peut-être une invitée surprise, les filles, annonça soudain Marylynna.

 

-Une invitée surprise ? s'étonna Makoto. J'étais pas au courant...

 

-Mais tu sais bien ! Finis !

 

-Hein ? Oh euh oui... Mais j'y pense, elle nous a toujours pas dit si elle venait ou pas, non ? »

 

Makoto parut presque indignée et Finis put sentir qu'elle la cherchait en vain dans la foule, sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

 

« Finis ? »

  
Les autres filles semblaient soudain curieusement silencieuses.

 

« Finis, c'est... la fille qui est toujours toute seule ? s'enquit poliment une autre fille. Vous la connaissez ?

 

-Elle a pas l'air marrante.

 

-On lui a parlé hier... et elle n'est pas si bizarre, répliqua Makoto qui scannait toujours la foule du regard. Juste un peu... euh...

 

-... coincée ? »

 

Des rires.

 

« Les filles, vous êtes pas sympas », fit mine de bouder Makoto.

 

La conversation la concernant s'arrêta là et une autre fille changea de sujet.

 

« En parlant de trucs sinistres, vous connaissez la Maison de la Sorcière ? Je voulais vous en parler l'autre jour.

 

-Noonnn... C'est quoi ? »

 

Ayant manifestement piqué l'intérêt des filles, celle qui avait lancé le sujet prit le temps de savourer sa petite victoire en les faisant patienter.

 

« Mon frère y est allé avec quelques amis, dit-elle finalement d'une voix si basse que le brouhaha faillit la couvrir aux oreilles de Finis. C'est une grande maison, un peu comme un vieux manoir, dans la forêt quand on remonte la fleuve. Plus personne n'y vit depuis longtemps apparemment, mais plein de rumeurs courent sur cet endroit. On dit qu'il est hanté...

 

-Oh là là, c'est d'un commun ! répliqua une fille, peut-être Marylynna, d'une voix forte. Y en a trente-six mille comme ça, des légendes.

 

-Si ça t'intéresse pas, t'es pas obligée de le faire savoir comme ça, rétorqua la première fille, visiblement vexée. Enfin bref... Selon les habitants voisins, une sorcière habite pour de vrai dans ce manoir...

 

-Ohhh, une vraie sorcière ?

 

-Non n'importe quoi. Je crois pas à ces sornettes.

 

-Mais la maison est censée ne plus avoir de propriétaire depuis 70 ans et pourtant il paraît qu'une femme étrange y aurait été vue ces dernières années...

 

-Ah bon. Bizarre.

 

-Enfin bon, ça vous intéresse pas un peu ? »

 

Un murmure d'un enthousiasme forcé s'éleva du groupe.

 

« Moi, ça m'intéresse, Ai, déclara subitement Marylynna, tentant manifestement de réparer son impolitesse et de compenser le manque d'intérêt des autres filles.

 

-Moi aussi ! Mais si on va y jeter un œil, alors on reste ensemble, renchérit Makoto.

 

-Ohhh pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

 

-Et... et alors ? C'est toi qui tiens absolument à ce qu'on t'accompagne ! »

 

Un mouvement de foule noya le reste de la conversation. Un homme était venu ouvrir les portes de l'amphithéâtre et la marée d'étudiants s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Enfin. Finis ramassa son sac et les suivit.

 

Quand elle poussa la lourde porte de bois, elle constata que l'amphi était encore, en réalité, à moitié vide. Comme toujours. Les autres préféraient rester dehors autant que possible pour bavarder et boire un café. Elle rejoignit sa place en silence, un peu à l'écart sur le côté, parmi les rangs supérieurs – elle haïssait quand des groupes discutaient derrière elle – puis sortit le matériel nécessaire et se prépara à attendre, les mains croisées devant elle.

 

« Hé, psssttt ! »

 

Finis tourna la tête. Deux filles s'installaient sur le rang derrière elle, la blonde lui faisant un grand sourire et un signe de la main, la brune se débattant avec la fermeture de son sac. Elle ne les avait même pas remarquées s'approcher.

 

C'était étrange. D'habitude, les deux filles s'installaient dans le rang central, même si elles demeuraient au fond pour discuter à leur aise. Elle chercha leur groupe d'amies du regard et les aperçut vers le milieu de la salle, quelques-unes leur jetant des regards curieux.

 

« Comment ça va, depuis hier ? lança Marylynna et s'asseyant.

 

-Bien », répondit Finis. Elle hésita, puis se sentit obligée d'ajouter : « Et vous ? »

 

Marylynna hocha les épaules avec nonchalance. 

 

« Ça va. »

 

Makoto répondit de même tout en étouffant un bâillement.

 

« J'en peux plus, moi... Pourquoi ils nous mettent toujours des cours à huit heures ?

 

-Ça passerait si tu te couchais plus tôt, répliqua gentiment son amie.

 

-Fais pas comme si tu te couchais plus tôt que moi ! Je t'ai vue, tu as répondu à mon message à 1h du mat. T'es pas crevée ? »

 

Finis les laissa à leur petite conversation et se retourna, laissant le bavardage des deux filles passer en arrière-plan. L'amphithéâtre pendant ce temps se remplissait, devenant de plus en plus bruyant alors que les minutes s’égrenaient. Elle entendit Makoto derrière elle.

 

« C'est moi, ou on est sacrément en avance aujourd'hui ?

 

-Non, la prof est en retard, lui répondit sa voisine. Hé, Finis ! »

 

Cette dernière se retourna à nouveau après un instant d'hésitation, se demandant ce qu'elles lui voulaient encore.

 

« Ça te dit qu'on s'échange nos numéros de téléphone ? proposa Marylynna avec entrain, les yeux baissés sur son propre smartphone sur lequel elle pianotait machinalement. Ce serait plus facile pour se contacter... Tu as bien un téléphone, hein ? »

 

Finis se demandait pourquoi elles souhaiteraient la contacter, mais elle sortit néanmoins son téléphone.

 

« Donne-nous ton numéro, et on t'envoie un message, ok ? » dit Makoto en faisant de même.

 

Leurs numéros échangés, deux nouveaux messages apparurent sur le téléphone de Finis qui les valida maladroitement.

 

« Parfait ! fit Marylynna d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Maintenant, t'as plus d'excuse pour rester enfermée chez toi toute seule ! »

 

Finis faillit laisser échapper une protestation acide.

 

« Merci, Marylynna », dit-elle à la place.

 

Marylynna fit une grimace.

 

« Appelle-moi Lynna, je préfère, vraiment. »

 

Le volume de la salle descendit de quelques degrés. La prof était arrivée et s'installait à son bureau, tentant maladroitement d'allumer le vidéo-projecteur de la salle.

 

Finis songea que cela signifiait la fin de la conversation mais ni Makoto ni Lynna ne l'entendit de cette oreille.

 

« Hé, Finis ! Tu nous a pas dit si tu venais à notre petite « soirée » pendant les vacances ?

 

-Oui, enfin « soirée »... Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, reprit Lynna à l'intention de Finis. On va être dix à être entassées dans le petit appartement de Makoto. Mais il y aura de la pizza.

 

-Tchh, traîtresse. Alors ? »

 

Les deux filles la dévisagèrent d'un regard plein d'attente, et Finis, qui était sur le point de réfléchir à une excuse quelconque pour les rejeter en douceur, hésita.

 

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

 

 


End file.
